It Runs in the Family
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Sam and Mikaela had a son, Jeff, who married a girl named Catherine; now, years later, their daughter has the key that everybody wants... even the things that come from different planets. Can the girl beat the odds of survival or will she die in vain?
1. Preface: Hero

A/N: Okay, this will be my first Transformers fiction so far. My best friend and I we're watching Transformers the Movie again and this idea came up in my head. It takes place when Sam and Mikaela are grandparents.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfully made 'Transformers The Movie'. I DO own many of the characters I introduce into the story.

Anyways, enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Preface

When I closed my eyes, my whole life flashed before my eyes. I knew I was going to die when I could recall all these things and admit many of the things I have kept hidden since I was little. My mind was in a whirl, thinking about my family and friends and life… right before I was going to die.

I can recall everything that was going through my head:

When I first found out about the Autobots, I was very young. I grew up with them as my friends and protectors. I treated them as family and they treated me as their family too. Sounds weird, huh?

Living with all these Alien Cyberbots around you, you grow to be tough and brave. They can teach you many things about the stars and the places they have been. You learn to fight young and become stronger, just in case.

My parents, Jeff and Catherine Witwicky, didn't approve at first, especially my mother since she never grew up with the Bots. They didn't want me to get hurt; they wanted me to be a young lady. Of course, the Autobots won the argument and were able to be my teachers and my only friends.

I didn't go to school since my family and I didn't fit in with everybody. We were, of course, very famous ever since my grandparents, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky, saved the world all those years ago from Megatron. Home schooling was the only option for me since I would never fit in with the other kids, especially when at least one of the Autobots were near me at all times. But, it wasn't too bad. I was smarted than your average 11th grader. I knew about almost everything and beyond.

My grandparents were the best! They would spoil me and treat me like a little princess. It was an awesome childhood. Grandmother taught me how to hotwire vehicles and everything about the engines and how to put them back together. Grandfather told me stories about EVERYTHING! The stories were so vivid in my mind, almost as if I was there with them. They were a big part of my childhood.

But, another big part was Bumblebee. He was a very good driver. He would tell me about his home and that when I was older, if I wanted to, he would take me to the stars someday. He was still grandfathers car, but I think he favors me over my older brother, Dane, and my younger sister, Daisy. I used to put makeup on him a lot when I was young. And well, he was my best friend.

I had many human friends too; although, they were all adults and old friends of my grandparents as well. Two of them were William Lennox and Robert Epps. They were soldiers back then and fought hard in the Alien War, as it was called. Reggi Simmons and Tom Banachek were pretty cool though, but I never saw them that much because they were part of Sector 7 and always busy. Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann were there for me when I wanted to do something online; they taught me how to hack computers mostly. But, one of the most coolest adults ever, John Keller, the old United States Secretary of Defense, had to be my best human friend. He was very old by the time I was 7 and died shortly after my 8th birthday. But, even though he was in the nursing home, I visited him everyday and played games with him. He also told me stories about the time of the war. He was pretty funny too and always cheered me up.

But, I have to say that Jude took the cake. He was my age and the only friend who understood my teenage crises and everything. He was cool, even though I didn't talk to him before all this happened. He was pretty awesome, for a guy that is. And, another thing is that he is going through the same thing I am right now.

I was pretty content with my life. I had parents and all the friends I needed; even Jazz. You might remember him as the Autobot that was ripped in two by Megatron. Well, he wasn't gone completely. It seems that all they had to do was replace his body. His memory chip was unharmed, so they moved his body over to another that Optimus Prime received as a gift from his home. And, there are more bots on Earth now; but, they don't stray to far away into Human civilaization. They prefer to live in deserts and somewhere their new leader, Optimus Prime, lives, which is near me. So, I'm a pretty luck girl.

But, thinking back on all of those facts, they can only give me more regret on my life. I never got to tell them a lot of things I always wanted to. I never reached the stars and never fell in love. I was alone it seemed and I was scared that my life was going to end in the next few moments.

I was cornered and I leaned against the wall even more.

"Please, God. I haven't done so many things. I didn't even do anything." I whispered to myself and kissed my Cross necklace I was wearing. "Why me?" I asked while looking towards the ceiling.

"You have two options little girl." The Alien in front of me said. "Give me the key, or die in vain. Either way, I get what I want."

I looked at him with my fearful eyes and looked out the window across the room. I smiled.

"Have you chosen your fate?"

"Yeah, but… you left out an option." I managed to choke out.

"What shall that be?" He asked. He was obviously confused.

"Option three: I live and become a hero." I smiled at that thought. "Bye."

The other half of the room came crushing down as something smashed into it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay, I know that SUCKED, but that was only the Preface; it gives you an outlook on how it will turn out eventually. It was really a kind of summary in a way. The story will be better, trust me.

Okay, well I need some more Autobots and Decepticons. This is where you come in. You fill out an application that I give you below and send it in a review or PM so I can have a few more bots and you can be in the story.

I will only chose a few though. So, here's the application.

-x-x-

Name (Be unique, like Bumblebee):

Robot gender:

Autobot or Decepticon?:

Vehicle type (motorcycle, airplane, bike, ect.):

Looks:

Personality:

Way they talk:

Why did they come to Earth?:

History (Optional):

(Only good guys) Who do they want to be a Guardian to (Optional)?:

-I need Guardians for these people: Lacey (main character), Jude (Lacey's best friend), Dane (Lacey's brother), and Daisy (Lacey's younger sister; shes young, so she needs a guardian who can transport her, not a car, more like a motor scooter or bike).

Extra things (weapons, and anything you want to add):

-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay, well thank you for reading and if you send in an application, thank you very much! And just to tell you, if I do pick your application, I might change it around a bit so all of the characters can fit together.

Well, I'll update soon because I don't need the applications right away. You can send in an application any time you feel like it and I might even pick yours.

Okay, well, bye-bye for right now.


	2. It Picks You

A/N: Okay, this will be the first real chapter. It starts out before anything really happens at all. I might change a few things about your application if you sent one in, but it probably will stay the same in almost all the ways you described it.

You guys still have time to send in applications, please, I need A LOT more, I only got 2 so far and I need Autobots and Decepticons!! PLEASE!

Anyways, I'll just let you enjoy this next chapter.

-x-x-x-x-

Looking at my watch made the time go by even slower. I really wanted to get out of here and get home before my little sister, Daisy, did. If she got home first, she'd hog all of fathers' attention and I wouldn't be able to talk to him.

I turned my attention back to my teachers, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, before they caught me looking away.

"Lacey, were you even paying attention to our lecture?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Oh, you caught me didn't you?" I asked and they nodded. "Well, I was just wondering when I could go see father?"

"Since your not paying attention to your studies anyways, I suppose you can go for the day." Bumblebee stated.

"YES! Thank you so much guys."

I picked up my green bike that was a few yards away and started my way home. It was my 17th birthday soon and I still hadn't gotten my car yet. Father said I was supposed to get it when I was 16, but I guess he thought I was too naïve for it or something. How could he think such a thing about the granddaughter of Sam Witwicky?

Riding my bike down the street, I see a lot people that I don't even know. Since my whole family is famous, I was forced to be home schooled; although, I didn't disagree since my teachers where the Autobots and my parents most times. Other times my grandparents would teach me things. This didn't bother me much… except for the fact I don't really have any real friends that I can hang out with.

When I finally spotted the big, light blue house, I saw that none of my siblings were home yet because they were somewhere with Ironhard and Ratchet today. We take turns on who gets tutored by whom on which days (kind of confusing, but its really simple). Dropping off my bike in the garage, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and ran to the door. Walking into the doorway and through the kitchen, I noticed that I could hear my fathers TV in the living room.

I walked into our huge living room and saw that my father was sitting on our tan couch and flipping the channels on our big screen. Nothing interesting.

My father, Jeff Witwicky, is the spitting image of my grandfather, Sam Witwicky, when he was younger. He has dark grown hair and dark eyes that seem to see right trough you if you're lying. He was wearing just jeans today without a shirt, which showed off his abs; I'm slightly disturbed that my dad even walks around the house without a shirt on. But, the only thing that is obviously noticeable, (that's weird about him) is his piercing in his left ear and his wedding ring; the only reason why the wedding ring is a shocker is that he looks like he's 20 instead of 39.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to my father and sighed. He turned to me with a confused look and turned the TV off.

"What's up, Lace?"

"Daddy! Can we please go pick out my car today? You said we could the next time you weren't doing anything." I begged.

"Well, I don't know… you're not really responsible to own a car yet-"

"WHAT! I am so too responsible! I baby-sit for Daisy all the time and I keep up on my studies! I don't go to parties and I am very mature for my age!"

"How can you prove yourself of being responsible when your right here begging me?" He raised one of his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, come on dad. Please?" I stuck out my lower lip and pleaded.

He sighed and stood up from the couch. He stretched and walked down the hall. Well, I guess this conversations' over with; I lost too. I wasn't going to get my car today and probably not until I'm older than I already am.

"What are you doing? Going to sit there all day or going to come pick out your car?" My dads voice came from the entrance of the room. He had a blue T-shirt on with his truck keys in his hand.

I was beaming by the time I could figure out what was going on. I leaped off the couch and raced to his dark red truck. I guess I didn't lose then. I just smiled as he put the keys into the ignition and we pulled out of the driveway.

"My little girls all grown up now." He sniffled sarcastically.

"Give it a rest dad. I'm almost 17, I need a car now anyways."

"Why do you _need_ a car? You have a secret boyfriend or something?" He asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

I choked at the word boyfriend. "Heck NO! I don't even know any other boys my age. Why would you think that?"

He laughed and told me it was a joke. By the time I turned my attention back to the road, I noticed I was on my grandparent's street. Why were we here?

"Your Grandfather always has a few things to say about picking out vehicles. So, I brought you here because he helped pick out _my_ first car." My dad said while pulling into the driveway.

I got out of the truck and walked through the garage. I noticed that Bumblebee was already here and resting. I snuck by him and threw the door. Sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards, were my grandparents. My grandfather, Sam, was in a wheelchair and looking as old as ever. Mikaela, my grandmother, got around just fine without any help but was starting to slow down… a lot lately.

"Lacey!" Grandma shouted and gave me a hug. "Here for some car advice?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Because, your beaming like you just won an award." My grandpa said as I bent down to hug him as well.

I sat down at the table and crossed my legs. I waited patiently as I waited for them to say whatever they had to say.

"Okay, pick one with racing strips. Those are always the classics and have very good mileage." Grandma said.

I turned to my grandfather and waited for him to speak. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Remember… you don't pick the car… the car picks you."

A/N: And there it is, the second chapter. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews this time around. I really, REALLY need more of those applications. I don't care if you already sent one in, send me as much as you want. I have only 2 applications sent in so far and I need more.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review or PM me. You can give me ideas or… anything for that matter. Tell me how you like the story so far as well.

Well, until next time….


	3. Destined

A/N: Hey, I'm back writing this crappy story that only, like, 5 people actually take the time to read. Well, thanks for reading though; I really appreciate it. Anyways, here's the next chapter to "It Runs in the Family"

Well, afterwards, please review. I don't care if it's a Flame; anything is needed to get this story where I want it to go.

Anyways, please enjoy, _CHAPTER THREE!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Perfect.

"This is the car, Dad. This is my car. I just know it." I smiled at him.

He grimaced and sighed. "Lacey, that car is… well, how can I put this?" He started while crossing his arms. "This car is lame."

"Very well put, dad." I said and walked away from the light blue bug. I had to admit though; it was kind of lame. It reminded me of the small, plastic Barbie car that Daisy plays with around the house. She was eight, I'm seventeen, my big brother, Dane, is eighteen. There's a difference.

"Huh…" I sighed and ran my hands across the cars I passed.

We were at some kind of old dealership or something. I was told that grandfather and my father had picked out their cars here. My grandfather found bumblebee here, and then, years later, my father found Dunley. Dunley was a weird name, I know. He was the dark red truck that father drives around. He has a mean, snotty attitude and pretty much hates my little sister; sort of like me some times. He's pretty cool, though. I was hoping that I was able to find an Autobot as my car also, mostly because I wanted to be like Dane. He had also found an Autobot vehicle named Penny.

I guess Autobot's want owners, so they sell themselves at dealerships… or something.

Bobby Bolivia was the name of the person who sold grandfather and my father their vehicles. He was now retired and gone. He left his son in charge though, so I really wasn't worried about it because he had sold Dane his car and I also heard some rumors about how good he was with cars.

"This is going to take forever." I whispered to myself. Silently peering over the numerous of cars that toke up the lot.

Nothing.

But then, I saw a midnight blue Audi R8. It was… perfect? I slowly walked over to it and toke a glace of the interior. It had black leather seats and a stereo system. Mostly everything a car should have, even super-sized cup holders! Man, what a great buy too. But, as I looked more closely, I noticed that it wasn't an Autobot like I was hoping. It didn't have the Autobot symbol on its steering wheel…

I sighed.

"Oh, looking at Ol' Blue here?"

I hit my head on the inside of the doorframe and ducked out to see the owner's son, Chris.

"Yeah, actually." I smiled and rubbed my head in pain. "I was thinking of buying it."

"Her."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a 'her.'"

Now I was freaked out. I often referred to the cars as 'him' and 'hers' but not in public. It's just weird to be told that the car I was looking at was a 'she' and not an 'it.' Wow, I need to get out more. Well, I didn't really know anybody who gendered his or her cars, so this was a first for me.

"Okay… well, I'm going to take _her_, if you don't mind." I laughed.

"Good. She's been itching to get out." He chuckled and turned on his heel to go get the paper work.

After I found my dad, I took him to the Audi and he approved; although, I wasn't looking for his approval in this. We filled out the paper work and headed out.

"So, is it an Autobot?" Dad asked before we left.

"Naw, I didn't see the symbol." I sighed and ran my hand over the hood. "So, I guess I'm the only normal one in the family, right?" I said laughing.

He laughed and rubbed my head before he got into Dunley (his truck) and took off. I waited a few moments before getting into my own car to follow. I started the engine and it purred.

"God, I could get used to this." I smiled and put the car into forward and I took off towards home.

I turned on the radio and tuned into 92.5, my favorite station. But, something weird happened. The radio turned off after a few seconds. I continued to turn it on again after it went off. This went on for about another minute.

"What the heck?" I slammed my hand on the dashboard and I heard the car grunt- I jumped from the sound and slammed on the breaks. But, the gas pedal hit the ground and the car sped off towards the opposite direction I was heading.

Eventually, the car stopped in an alleyway after I kicked the door a few times.

I jumped out of the door and ran to the alley wall. "What the hell?!" I shouted at the vehicle.

Then, what I wanted to happen happened.

Autobot.

The midnight blue Audi transformed into a robot! This was amazing! I guess I wasn't the normal one. The robot's head turned to me and leaned forward. I could tell that it was a female Autobot by the way she was moving. But, I was still freaked out.

"Lacey, I presume?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Why was I frightened? "And you are?"

"My name is Switchblade."

"Ahh, okay." I smiled and reached my hands out to touch her face. She let me and I sighed. Yes, she was real. "G-good." I sighed… again. Geez, I've been sighing a lot lately.

"You seem scared. You're surrounded by Autobot's everyday, you shouldn't be." She was confused now.

I sighed and slide down the wall to sit. "I didn't know you were an Autobot when I bought you, that's why. Sorry, it just freaked me out." I laughed and she shook my hand gently. "So, are you 'destined' to be with me just like Bumblebee is to my grandfather and Dunley is to my father?"

"Actually, yes."

My eyes shoot up. My father said that 'destined' Autobot's were there to protect their owners from the Decepticon's. Was something going to happen to me? As far I remember, I don't have anything the Decepticon's would want. No special glasses or special piece to a puzzle. Heck, I've never even seen an evil robot! I barely even know anything about what they wanted from the Autobot's and my family. Plus, grandfather said that only a selected few actually receive the title of 'destined' and such.

Only a few. And… those few were in my family.

Why was it always my family?

"Do you know where Viper is?" Switchblade asked after my long silence.

"Umm, who's Viper?"

"Viper is a good friend of mine. She was originally supposed to be your guardian, but we were switched at the last moment. But, she's supposed to stay close to you." She slowly stood up and stretched her arms. "But, the only reason that is, is because there's another 'destined' around here that we haven't discovered yet."

Now that I think of it, what about Daisy? "I have a little sister. She could be destined, right?"

"Correct. Young Daisy has already been selected, as of your brother, Dane, too." She blinked her window-washer-eyelids. "But, another is located around this area. Somebody not for the Witwicky family."

I slowly stood from my place and brushed the dirt off my jeans and flipped my long, brown hair. "Wait, so there are others that are destined?"

She gently picked me up in the palm of her hand and stared into my green eyes. "Yes, there are others. Not many more, but still others. The first was Archibald Witwicky. He started everything." She started her long tale. "He was the one who found Megatron and it was his glasses that led to the All Spark that the Decepticon's needed so badly.

"Next was Sam Witwicky. He was destined to destroy Megatron and protect the All Spark. Him, along with Mikaela Banes, who was also a destined, had to do this job. They both followed out with the plan and we are still very thankful to them. It'll be sorrowful once they are gone.

"Next, Jeff Witwicky and Catherine Jones. They helped with the destruction of all Decepticons that have set foot on Earth since Megatron was destroyed. But, sadly, they didn't complete this to the fullest. Starscream is still out there and we don't know what he's planning on doing next. At this moment, we don't even know if he's on Earth.

"Now, there are four new destined. Dane, Daisy, Lacey, and Jude. These four humans are supposed to keep the Key hidden from the Decepticons. This Key will unlock all of the secrets of Cybertron and it has a lot to do with the survival of mankind. If the Decepticon's take hold of this, something _very_ bad will happen. Sadly, though, the Key is hidden and we don't know where it is. It was said to have been born here on this planet, so the Decepticon's are going to have to search the old fashion way- without their detectors."

I took a moment to have it all sink in. Did she say Jude? Was this the other destined that her and her friend, Viper, are looking for? If so, then I could probably help. But, I thought about what else she said. The Key? Secrets? The survival of mankind? What the hell was going to happen? And… what was the cost of this?

Our lives?

This was all a little much for me to be hearing right now, even though it was only a small portion of information. I'm still freaked about my 'normal' car becoming an Autobot!

"Jude Heath, one of the destined, is located around here, as I have mentioned. I must find him soon before something off track happens." She suddenly broke through my thinking.

"Before something off track happens?"

She sighed and placed me back on the ground. Once my sneakers hit the pavement, she transformed back into my one and only Audi. "Get in and don't do anything. I'm doing all the driving from now on."

I nodded and clicked my seatbelt once inside.

"Oh, and don't tell Jeff about me." We were moving around corners now- presuming towards home. "It'll end badly if he knows who I am at the moment."

Now, I wondered how my father knew about Switchblade. He's never mentioned an Autobot of that name before. To think about it, I've never heard of any Autobot's named Switchblade or Viper. Can I really trust them?

Then, I heard something click on the steering wheel. I looked down in time to see an Autobot symbol flip out on the middle of the wheel.

Yes, I can trust her.

I smiled and ran my hand across the shiny symbol. She was _my_ Autobot.

"Oh, and since you are now my official owner, we are connected at mind. I can easily tell what you're thinking about." She said. "But, only the things I want to hear." I could hear a smile in her voice as she explained her special talent… at reading my mind….

Wait…

"What?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Time Warps are Fun-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was in my room, laying on my bed and looking at my ceiling. Sighing, I turned to my side and looked at my clock- 3:43 am. I couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. I feel as if something is going to happen. I feel the need to stay awake and witness this _something _that is going to happen.

But… I have no idea what it is.

First, I was counting my ceiling tiles. Then, I was naming all of the constellations I knew off of the top of my head- which were almost all of them. After that, I was talking to myself about random things that I can't even remember anymore. And now… I was just plain bored.

I guess this is the time that I should thank my parents for home schooling me. I don't have to wake up early and I don't have to worry about crabby teachers if I'm late. Also, I still get a great breakfast even if I sleep until noon.

I glanced at my clock again- 4:09 am.

"Oh my gosh!" I flung back my covers and hopped out of bed. I was frustrated that I couldn't sleep and the fact that I didn't know why. "What am I even doing?!" I yelled-whispered to myself as I slipped on my jean shorts and a sweatshirt. I ran down the stairs as quiet as I could and to the door where my boots were and slipped them on.

I glanced around one last time, thinking I forgot something. Then, my eyes grazed over an object that was sitting on the end table and glimmering from the moonlight that was creping through the curtains.

"I cant forget my keys!" I grabbed them and ran out of the door without a sound. Then, I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that Switchblade didn't need keys to operate! Gosh, I can be so stupid!

I walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. I knew that Switchblade was patrolling at this moment, she had told me so before I got ready for bed. I slowly walked while looking up at the stars.

I smiled.

I remember when I wanted to reach the stars and when I wanted to see Cybertron. Well, I still want to! But… I knew I'd never be able to… not if this battle was going to happen. I already told myself over and over again in my head that something might happen. I wasn't ready for that something to happen, but I knew it might happen... something may happen to me. By the time this battle happened, I hoped I was ready. But, what would happen to my parents? Or my grandparents? Or Daisy and Dane?

What about Switchblade?

I sighed and rubbed my head. This thinking was giving me a headache. Nothing was going to happen anytime soon… I hope.

All that could be heard was the sound of my boots thumping on the ground and my breathing. There wasn't a cricket, dog, cat, or raccoon to be seen of heard of tonight. I was… dead silent.

I shivered at the word 'dead.'

"Stop it, Lacey. Geez, you're overreacting. All Switchblade did was give you a bit of information about what could happen." I shrugged to myself. "Well, it was 'implied' that something might happen." I was used to talking to myself. I didn't have any friends that I could confine in when I had problems.

I was alone.

Shivering, I picked up speed. I was heading towards the lake that was across town. Switchblade told me that she'd be around that central area. And if she wasn't, she said to just look for the giant walking robot. She wasn't a very hard target to find, she can't easily hide unless she was in her car form.

I laughed a little and I noticed that it was actually pretty cold out, because I could see my breath. I placed my hands inside of my sweatshirt pocket and started to walk a little faster to create friction so that my unprotected legs would keep warm.

I turned the corner of a building and ran into something that shouldn't have been there.

More like some_one_ once I heard their audible grunt from the ground in front of me.

I sat up and rubbed my bottom and winced- I landed hard. Staring across from me, I could see the other person I had run into was a boy about my age. He had long-ish blonde hair and bangs that covered one of his bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and blue striped sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Hey, watch where you're going, would ya?!" He shouted at me and got back on his feet. He held out his hand for me to take, helping me up. "What are you even doing out here? It's dangerous for a girl to be out here this late!"

I growled under my breath- I may be a girl, but I can protect myself. "I'm going to see a friend, that's all. What are _you_ doing out here?"

His eyes narrowed at me and he sighed. "I'm meeting a friend too."

I nodded and started to walk past him.

"The names' Lacey Witwicky." were the last words I told him.

He turned around to stare at my back while I continued to walk. "I'm Jude Heath, nice to meet a friend of the Autobot's." I could hear the smile in his voice.

It wasn't until I turned another corned that I realized something…

I just met a 'destined'…

Jude Heath…

I ran back to the corner where I had bumped into him. Standing underneath the streetlight, I saw something glimmering. I picked it up and held it in front of my face. It was a silver ring.

And, I don't remember seeing it when we I was on the ground. And, I know it's not mine.

I smiled and placed the small object around the silver chain around my neck so I wouldn't lose it before I saw him again. I started my walking towards the lake again.

Well, at least I have a purpose to see him again. Maybe I'll be able to speak to him about the Autobot's and the 'battle' we're going to fight together.

I hope this was the person I was supposed to fight with! I mean, how many Jude Heath's were there in my city **(I'm sorry, but I really don't know where Sam Witwicky lives during the movie and such. If you'd be nice enough to tell me, I'd love it!)**?

I started to run now, hoping to speak with Switchblade about my new discovery and hoping that she'd have more information about this Jude person. And once I made it to the lake, I saw my Autobot, but she wasn't alone. She was with another Autobot.

I walked into plain view and looked up, hoping to catch Switchblade's attention.

"Lacey." She smiled and lent her hand for me to climb onto it. She raised me up so that I could be face to face with her. "Did you get here safely?"

"Duh, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here." I smiled at her, and then looked over at her friend.

"Lacey, this is Viper." I nodded and said my greetings to the other. "This is Jude's future Autobot, the destined that we still need to find."

I nodded; not feeling it was the right time for me to tell them about the blonde boy.

Then, the moon came out from behind the clouds and I could get a better look at Viper. She is black and purple and a bit small than Switchblade. She had a small object on her left arm; I think it might be a canon or something. She reminded me of somebody, though- an Autobot that I knew… maybe she reminded me of Jazz? Jazz was the Autobot that retired from fighting ever since he was almost killed during the battle with Megatron. But, the evil robot hadn't damaged Jazz's memory chip. He could be saved and he is still around to help when needed.

"Lacey, you're the destined that I have heard so much about." Viper bowed in respect and I was confused. "You're the destined that will ultimately protect the Key and save Earth."

I turned to Switchblade and she smiled and then faced the sky that was now starting to lighten up. GEEZ! Is it really that early?! I looked at my watch and it read- 6:12 am.

"Lacey, we must return home now." Switchblade said and lowered me down. She then turned into that familiar midnight blue Audi I loved so much. "Get in and we'll head home."

I did as I was told and watched as Viper compacted into her vehicle form also. Just like her name, she was a Viper with a custom purple and black paint job.

We headed the opposite direction as Viper and I smiled as the scent of Switchblade's interior surrounded me.

"Hey, Switchblade?"

"Yes?"

"I met Jude Heath while coming to meet you." I said and felt the car jerk a little. "But don't worry, I know how I can see him again."

"How?" She was a little eager to find him, I could tell.

"Don't worry, I just do." I smiled and leaned further back into the seat and dozed off.

Into the world of darkness where anything can come true…

**(A/N:) Okay, so it's been a little while since I posted… okay, a LONG while. Heh, sorry about that. I just… lost inspiration? But, then I saw a new commercial for the Transfomers: Revenge of the Fallen and somehow, I regained my inspiration and I have the whole thing planned out!! Somehow, seeing that commercial, I realized that I just NEEDED to finish this and that even myself needed to know the ending to this!**

**Well, I'd also love to say thanks to my TWO reviewers so far! You guys are amazing! Oh, and anybody is allowed to send in an application! Even for the two who already have, send in another if you'd like! It doesn't matter; I just need more Autobots and Decepticons! Please send in both genders (send in one boy, one girl) so that I can pick which is better for this story, or if BOTH are amazing and deserve a place in this story!**

**Anyways, please review. Thanks!**


	4. Internal Pain

(A/N) Okay, this is the next chapter and I'd really like to see more reviews this time! Please and thank you! So far, I love all of my reviews, they have given me great characters to work with and they are merely awesome to even read this story.

**Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter of 'It Runs in the Family'**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been two months since I bought Switchblade and when I ran into one of my future comrades, Jude Heath. And over those eight weeks, I haven't told anybody about my car being an alien robot and I haven't seen hide or hair of Jude. But, Dunley, Duchess, Penny figured out Switchblade's secret on her first night.

I walked out into our massive garage and noticed that all four of our family's' cars were here.

"Lacey!" Penny shouted and flung her doors open and close with excitement. She was my brothers' car and she was always overly excited about everything. She was a bright orange ABT Audi R8- yeah, kind of a coincidence since I have an Audi R8 (creepy).

Dunley, Father's truck, was a red Chevy Truck. He was mean and nasty usually, but had his occasional sweet moments. He really didn't speak unless necessary. And don't tell my brother of sister, but he likes me better!

Duchess was the calm, relaxed silver, Vauxhall Zafira that belonged to my mother, Catherine. She loved the whole family and was always the one to brighten spirits of others, even Dunley. She was just like Mother.

I smiled at Penny's greeting and patted her hood while walking over to say my own greetings to every car in the garage. I then walked to the farthest car and sat on the trunk of it. It was Switchblade and I knew she wouldn't mind being my seat for the meantime.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" I asked my only friends, vehicles.

"Oh, we've been talking and telling jokes and stuff!" Penny nearly shouted and jumped on her tires once.

"Calm down, Sweetheart. We don't need you busting another tire- you remember what Dane did to you last time." Duchess stated. It was true; Dane did grow terribly mad at her for busting a tire while getting excited.

The orange ABT Audi calmed down right away and I started to talk to Switchblade. She was free to talk around the other cars, now that they figured out that she was one of them. They found out because she was trying to hard to _not_ be like them. I find that kind of funny, if you ask me.

"Hey, Switchblade, do you have any other information about this Jude person?" I asked out of nowhere. I know I told her not to worry, but I'm just a curious person.

"His name is Jude Alexander Heath and he is the second destined for this mission, with you being the first, Dane being third, and Daisy being fourth." I mentally laughed at my sister being the last. "He has always admired the Autobots and he secretly wishes to have one of his own."

"Anything that I can use?" I urged.

"Well, according to my data base, he's been known to hang out around the lake most days, but Viper hasn't seen him." She sighed.

Everything was quiet for a moment while I thought. Maybe he doesn't go during the day… he could go there during sunset or something. Maybe they've been looking at the wrong times…

Okay, I have no idea what I'm even talking about. I mentally slapped myself- man; I've been doing that a lot.

"Hey, Switch!" Penny called out in a hushed tone and used my Autobots nickname. "Daisy's home, don't say anything."

Switchblade's headlights blinked once and went out. She was now a _normal_ car.

"LACEY!" Shouted that very annoying voice that I had to deal with everyday. It was my little eight-year-old sister, Daisy.

"What do you want?"

She skipped into the garage with her brunette pigtails bouncing around her head and her pale green eyes (a lot lighter than my neon green ones) glancing cheerfully towards all the Autobots. Her pink dress swayed along with her graceful movements as she approached me.

"Oh, I just wanted to say 'hi' and to see what you were doing!" Daisy ran to me and flung herself over the hood of my poor Audi.

"Hey, watch it! If you make a dent, you're paying for it, Brat." I threatened her when I heard a very tiny grunt from the car.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off. "I really do wish that your car was an Autobot too. It would be so much fun and there's been new stories to hear!" She squealed.

Just then, as if it was a 'sibling meeting', our older brother came into the garage as well.

Dane was tall and lean. His shaggy brown hair covering most of his brown eyes that he shared with father. He wore regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, Dane!" Penny jumped up again and opened her doors to greet him.

"Penny, calm." Mother's car sighed.

Dane smiled at his cars' energy and waved to the others. "What are you brats up to now?" He asked Daisy and I.

"I'm not a brat!" Daisy shouted and jumped off of Switchblade, causing me to sigh in relief- I didn't like her to be around my Autobot, she was always harming cars and such.

I hopped down also and headed towards the drivers side. "Hey, tell mom and dad that I'm going out for a while. I'll be back for dinner." I shouted to Dane.

"Yeah, have fun with your _Autobot_." He snickered as I gasped.

How did he figure out?!

Then, I saw Penny trying to hide behind Dunley. So, it was she who told Dane! Well, at least I know whom to prank now.

Daisy, at first, didn't have any emotion showing on her face. Then, she squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

"Yeah, don't tell Father, though. Switchblade doesn't want him to know yet." I nodded towards my Audi.

"Switchblade?" Daisy cocked her head to one side. "Ooh, that's a pretty name!"

I sighed a 'whatever' and climbed into the drivers seat and told Switch to take off towards the lake. She complied and I waved 'bye' to my siblings and the other Autobots in the garage.

I watched the scenery go by as we drove by houses and trees of all sorts. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. It would be weird for somebody to see this; mostly because there were tons of Autobots out there in the world. But, the biggest part is that quite a few people had an Autobot- most of them weren't the fighting type, though. They were just surviving Cybertron citizens that wanted to be loved.

We were nearing the lake and I straightened up from my slouching position and began to look around the streets that led to the water. Nothing but some couples and a few kids playing hopscotch.

"Lacey, have you come here to search?"

I looked around one last time before I opened the door. "Yeah, I have a feeling that he might be around here today."

"I should come with you."

"NO! I mean, that would be too obvious with a giant robot behind me and all." I waved my hands at her. "I think I'm going to lay it on him slowly. Maybe get to know him better, not all at once, ya know?"

I could hear her stutter, but she blinked her headlights once (which meant 'okay') and I was free to walk around alone.

It was the middle of summer and around the lake were cherry trees. These trees came from Japan when we signed the treaty to be allies. All of the trees were covered in pink and white flowers and it smelt absolutely beautiful along with the slight breeze. There were tiny boats out on the lake where couple and friends can go to talk and have a good time together.

The wind picked up and it made my short blue-jean skirt and yellow top billow. I laughed to myself and I held back my long, brown hair out of my face and kicked my flip-flops off to carry them. I could now feel the green grass between my toes and it felt absolutely amazing.

I can't remember the last time I felt like a kid. I used to do this every day when I was young, but I grew out of that stage…

The wind died down and I continued on my way, around the lake. Seeing only random people that I've never seen before, I was starting to think that I wouldn't be able to see him today.

I need to find Jude today.

Something about the atmosphere in the garage told me that something might happen soon, so I needed to talk to him. Just in case. I didn't want something bad to happen and it be all my fault for not being able to find Jude in time.

Jude was obviously a big part in the whole 'destined' thing, so he must do something that I can't. Something that any of my siblings can't do.

Beginning to lose faith, I sat down on the grass near the water and dipped my toes into the warm liquid. It was… renewing?

Then, I heard somebody walking behind me as I lay down to look at the clouds.

"Is this seat taken?" The male voice asked.

"Naw," I smiled with my eyes closed. "Just waiting for you, of course."

I heard him sit down and he sighed. "So, you've been waiting for somebody who you barely know? You only know my name."

"As do you." I reminded him.

It was quiet for a few minutes and I opened my eyes to look at the white cloud passing by.

"Lacey, right?"

I turned towards him to see his blue eyes staring at me. "Yup. And you're Jude."

He smiled.

I felt as if we were connected; yet we only met a few months ago when we bumped into each other- and since then, we never saw each other again. It was only a few minutes of knowing each other if you get technical.

"Hey, that's my ring!" He shouted as he noticed the ring I picked up that night we ran into each other. I placed it on the chain so that I didn't lose it.

"Yeah, I found it and thought it might be yours. So, I saved it just in case we ran into each other again." I smiled and sat up. I was beginning to take it off when he shook his head not to.

"You can hold onto it for a while, if you want." He said. "I know we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on." He then looked down and sighed.

Did he know about the destined?

He stood up and helped me to my feet. "Do you want to take a boat ride? We can get to know each other and I'll tell you how I know about us… seeing each other more."

I toke a moment to think and I nodded. We paid the boat fee (which he insisted on paying) and we pedaled our way out to the middle of the blue water.

"So… do you want me to begin with myself? Or… just with what I know about the Autbots and what might happen in the… future?" He asked; I still couldn't see his face, he was facing the other way.

"Umm, lets get to know each other first!" I smiled, trying to cheer him up from his gloomy state. "What's you're favorite color?"

He finally turned to me and smiled. "Blue. Yours?"

"Green. But, it's more of a poison green for me, I hate forest green." I laughed.

We went on like that. I learned that he liked macaroni and cheese and that he used to love 'Blues Clues' as a kid. He learned things about me also, but nothing I want to get too much into now.

Then… he told me about how he knew…

"I met an Autobot this morning… her name was Viper." He started.

So, Viper met him this morning. Well, Switchblade hadn't talked to the purple Robot since last night, so it was no wonder why she didn't know we had contact with him yet.

"She told me about your family history and about the 'destined ones' that have special roles to play. I guess that I'm a second destined this time, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a first destined. Along with my other siblings being the third and fourth."

Jude nodded also and continued. "Well, supposedly, there's this 'Key' on Earth that they don't know where it's located and that we're supposed to keep it hidden from the Decepticons or something about mankind will be destroyed." He leaned against his arm and sighed. "But, how are we going to protect this Key when we don't know where it is or what it looks like? We're just kids, for cryin' out loud!"

I had to agree on that one. We were just kids. And he did have a point about where this Key was and what it looked like.

How? How are we going to do all of this?

I glanced up at the sun and winced at the intensity. I turned my attention to another boat that was further away from us. Now, I was just daydreaming about random things that I usually do. I'm such a child. I thought about how wonderful it would be to have actual friends that I could hang out with. Or maybe even a boyfriend…

I'm such a child, thinking about those things.

I came back to reality to see the Jude was staring at some fish that were swimming around in the water.

"I think I have to get back to Switchblade soon…"

"Switchblade?" Jude asked, confused.

"My Autobot guardian…" I said and he nodded. "Viper told me that she was your guardian…" I added.

"I kind of figured as much…" He smiled and we started to peddle our way back to shore.

Once we made it back… Switchblade had drove to where we were.

"Lacey… we need to go back now. Viper is requesting our presence." She said. She then noticed Jude and she blinked her headlights, obviously knowing that this was the destined we've been looking for. "And Jude… you have to come along, also."

I walked to the drivers seat and waited for Jude to join me in the passenger seat.

We started driving towards an old construction site that was unknown to me. I've never actually been around this side of town. But, I've heard rumors about gangs that are known to roam around the area.

The ride was silent. An absolute silent and very uncomfortable ride.

But, it gave me time to think. I've noticed that Jude is absolutely fine with the Autobots and about everything that Viper has told him so far. If I wasn't around Autobots everyday, I'd been freaked out and scared to death. And about the Key and all this destined crap? Well, I would have ran away and told everybody I had a different name. I'd probably go insane.

But… I'm not normal.

Nobody around me is normal. And now, Jude's been sucked into my little, un-normal world. And he doesn't even seem to care!

I feel guilty.

Bringing my hands up to clutch my head, I sighed and found new interest in my sandals…

"Lacey…" Switchblade was probably streaming through my head a few moments ago. "It's not weird to be having those thoughts. But… nothing is your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty."

Jude gave me a weird look. "She can read my mind." I simply stated. "So… when's this whole… 'battle' or something going to take place?" I asked the moving car.

"We aren't too sure on that yet. It could be in the near future, or it could be years from now. We wont know until the Decepticons are approaching Earth."

"What if the Decepticons are already here? Maybe we just don't know yet." Jude stated. It was true though; we wont know until something actually happens.

But, that something that happens may be the end to us.

"How are we going to defend ourselves?" I asked, without thinking.

"What do you mean my that, Lacey?" Switchblade asked.

I sighed and leaned against the door. "I mean, you and Viper are going to be fighting, so you guys cant protect us. What are we going to do if we get in a jam?"

It was silent for a moment. "We can teach you a few basics. But, other than that, your minds are the only tools that you'll need." My car said and sped up a little bit. "You have to be smart to win this battle."

I turned to Jude and he said, "Hey, don't look at me. I have all A's and B's."

Then, all of a sudden, my heart felt as if it was being squeezed. It wasn't a continuous squeeze, though. Each squeeze was equally spaced apart from each other. But, it wasn't in tune with my heartbeat.

I grabbed my chest and winced at the growing pain. Something was happening inside of me whenever I was thinking about the battle. I noticed it after a few days of owning Switchblade. I was just thinking in bed about the possibilities of the outcome, and something squeezed my heart, as if telling me something… something that would either help me or destroy me…

And, something weird happened to me… I discovered-

"Lacey!" I snapped out of my thoughts to Jude shaking my shoulders. "Lacey! Hey, are you okay? You've been spaced for some time now, and you looked like you were in pain."

I could now feel the sweat forming on my neck. "Yeah, I… just, uhh… haven't eaten today." I spat out the first thing that came to my head. "I'm just hungry." They could probably tell I was lying just by my stupid grin.

"Umm, okay then. Maybe I could take ya to Burger King or something later." Jude smiled and turned his stare to the windshield.

After a few more moments of driving, Switchblade came to a halt and told us to step out. Once we were safely on the ground, she turned into her original form as the giant, midnight blue, robot.

"Swee-eet." Jude grinned and pocketed his hands.

"Lacey, Jude, follow me, please." Switchblade said and started to walk to the other side of the abandoned construction site. We didn't talk all during this walk; we just… walked.

"LACEY!!!"

Omygoshthisisnthappening!

"Lacey, yay! You're finally here!" Squealed the tiny, annoying, immature voice across the site.

Jude gave me a weird look. "That's obviously my little sister, Daisy." I stated and he nodded. "Why is she here? And why is _he_ here?!" I asked while pointing to Daisy _and_ Dane.

Penny, Viper, and… some other Autobot was there, also. They were all in the robot form and once we were right in front of them, they seemed like gods. They knelt down to our level and spoke to each other.

Penny was still bright, flamboyant orange and that hyper atmosphere didn't disappear. It wasn't everyday you see Penny in her Robot form either; so this was a sight to be seen. Viper was the same as she always was; mysterious purple and still the cautious type. This… other Autobot was… similar?

This new one was WAY smaller than the others and less intimating. It was a frosty blue color and it seemed to have… glitter paint? Some rust was forming on some of the side of this new Autobot, as well.

"Lacey!" I was tackled by Daisy and she almost sent me tumbling to the ground.

"What do you want, brat?" I asked as I tried to pry her arms off of me.

"Nothin', I'm just happy to see you, of course!" She giggled and twirled in her dress. Then, she noticed Jude. "OH! Lacey has a boyfriend?"

I choked on my own spit.

"Oh, no. I'm just Jude. Nice to meet you, Daisy." Jude smiled and bent down to her level to shake her hand.

They talked amongst themselves as I tried to figure who the hell this mysterious Autobot was. To me, she seemed kind of familiar… maybe a dream? I don't remember Switchblade or Viper talking about this one…

"That's Frost." Dane stated. I turned to see him, crossed armed and trying to look cool. His shaggy hair had been blown out of his eyes and I could tell that he was… worried? "She's… Daisy's Autobot."

A moment of silence.

"WHAT?!?!"

(A/N) Hey, I've actually made it to another Author's Note! Yay! I've lasted this long, lets hope I can keep going! You know, after seeing that 30 second commercial for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, I've regained a lot of inspiration for this story! I thought it was a lost cause until I saw the AWESOME trailer! Wow, my mom was right, inspiration comes from all sorts of places.

**Anyways, as always, Autobot's and Decepticons are needed! I have all the Guardians I need, but I STILL need OTHERS! Decepticons are also needed very much! I have… NO Decepticons so far! C'mon people, send in applications! I've accepted all the applications so far, so I'm pretty sure you can have a spot in this story as well.**

**Well, not that my little rambling streak is over, I'm going to end this chapter before I find something else to start nagging about.**

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**

**~Until Next Time~**


	5. The Key of Hemdew

(A/N) Hey, I'm back… again. Heh, I know, I get so annoying. Well, I'm proud to announce that some REAL action will be happening in the next chapter or so. Yay for action packed fictions! Anyways, I'm STILL looking for MORE Autobots and Decepticons. I REALLY need more so I can get this story rolling. PLEASE send some in; anybody who has already submitted one- SEND another!! If you are going to send another in, please send two. I don't care of they're both Autobots or both Decepticons or one of each, just send TWO!

**Well, I'm starting to ramble, aren't I? Well, let's get this chapter moving before I have another panic attack, alright?**

**Without further ado, CHAPTER 5 OF 'It Runs in the Family!'**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Recap)

"_That's Frost." Dane stated. I turned to see him, crossed armed and trying to look cool. His shaggy hair had been blown out of his eyes and I could tell that he was… worried? "She's… Daisy's Autobot."_

_A moment of silence._

"_WHAT?!?!"_

(End Recap)

I was heavy breathing by the end of my yell. My teeth were clenched so tight I thought they would bust from the pressure. My hands were in tight fists and I thought I was going to mug somebody.

Why did that little brat have to have _everything_ I had? It wasn't fair! Every time I had something she didn't, she'd always find a way to get one of her own. She was… I don't even think dictionaries had words to describe this little monster that was called my _sister_!

"Umm, Lacey?" Jude's eyes were wide from the noise I just made and he flew in the air, I swear, about five feet. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, she's not okay." Dane casually answered. "What would you do if you found out your little eight-year-old sister had something you had- a giant alien robot? Lacey is obviously thinking of a death plot for this young girl." He pointed to the _thing_. "Daisy now has everything that Lacey and I have been working for our whole lives. And she's only eight."

Daisy seemed confused, with her head tilted to one side and her large, pale green eyes looking oh-so innocent.

"Sissy?"

"Don't you 'Sissy' me, monster!" I spat and threw my hands in the air. "What the hell is up with this!?" I asked nobody in particular.

Switchblade gently grabbed onto the back of my yellow top and lifted me from the ground. But, not without me kicking all the way. I was eye level with my robot and she blinked.

"Lacey, you knew this would happen. Obviously, if Daisy is a Destined One, she'd be having an Autobot, also." Okay, maybe I did see it coming, but I'm not going to admit that out loud.

"It's just not fair." I pouted and crossed my arms, trying not to look down at the far-away ground.

Viper sighed. "Okay, stop being a brat, Lacey. Seriously, you're starting to act like an eight-year-old. Get over it! All four of you are destined to save your world from devastation. You kids have to work together, and it doesn't include yelling and hitting and kicking and such. And I don't feel like cleaning up blood stains today."

I blinked and lowered my head. Yeah, I agree- I was being a brat, myself. But, it doesn't change that fact that I absolutely hate my sister to death! I really hope this upcoming battle would harm her in some way so-

I winced and grabbed at my chest again, clenching my teeth again in the process. The awful, offbeat, squeezing pain around my heart was happening again. It was intense, more so this time than the last. The beat grew a bit faster and it felt as if it was trying to escape the depths of my body.

"Lacey!" I could hear somebody calling my name, but I couldn't figure out who was doing the shouting. "Lacey!"

The pain was growing by the second, so I decided to think about something that didn't have anything in common with the upcoming battle. Umm… bears! Yeah, lets think about bears! There are brown bears and black bears. Oh, and grizzly bears, too! Polar bears live in the North Pole with Santa… I think.

Then, the pain stopped and the next thing I saw was blackness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-JUDE'S POINT OF VIEW-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My guardian, Viper, just finished lecturing Lacey when something weird happened. Lacey grabbed her chest and her face was turned with pain- just like earlier. After a few seconds, she started to scream; although, I highly doubt she even realized anything that was happening besides the pain.

"Lacey!" I yelled as Switchblade lowered Lacey to the ground. "Lacey!"

Then, Lacey's hands unwrapped from her yellow top and it was obvious that she had passed out from the pain.

"Gosh damnit, Lacey!" Dane yelled- he was panicking.

Frost was comforting Daisy, since her sisters yells frighten her.

"Viper! What happened?" I yelled up to the purple and black Autobot. "I don't think that's normal."

Viper reached down to the sleeping girl and gently picked her up. "I don't know, actually. That was… unsuspected. But, something must be hurting her insides. It must be hurting pretty bad for her to pass out, too." She said and let Switchblade take Lacey in her hands.

Switchblade was worried, as well. I could tell from her face.

"What the HELL just happened to my little sister!?!?" Dane was practically pulling his hair out. "Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this, no sir-y. I'm in _so_ much trouble."

Lacey was now back on the ground and she chest was moving up and down, so I at least knew she was alive. I checked her pulse and it seemed normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as I could tell. But, her breathing was still heavy and I could tell by the sweat on her forehead that the pain must have been excruciating.

"Jude, do you think Sissy will be alright?" Daisy asked.

I shook my head in uncertainty. "I have no idea." I truly didn't know about dieses and medical stuff, so I couldn't tell if she'd be all right. "We can't take her to the hospital, that's for sure." I stated.

"Why cant we?" Viper asked. "It's pretty much obvious that she needs help that we can't give her!" She was right, but something told me that if other's found out, something might happen. I didn't even have any idea what there was to find out about.

"I don't know. But, I have a gut feeling that this is something to do with Lacey's conscience." Everybody relaxed a bit at my words. "But," Everybody tensed, again. "Another half of me wants to believe something else is happening inside of her. Something that will become very… valuable to us later."

"Valuable? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What, are jewels going to explode out of her like a piñata?!" Dane threw his hands in the air in aggravation. "Well, that's the only way anything is going to be valuable to us!"

"No, not that kind of valuable."

"Then what, huh?!"

I sighed and sat on the ground. "More like… something that will give us an advantage at something… or like something we need. I'm not completely sure, it's just a gut feeling."

Everything was quite for a while. But, I just realized something… why were we even here to begin with? Switchblade never told Lacey or I what we were doing here in this abandoned construction site. But, obviously, Dane and Daisy were lured here, too.

"Hey, Switch? Why are we all here?" I shouted up at the towering bots. Hmm, I just noticed that Frost hasn't said anything…

"I gathered you all here so everybody would be introduced properly. Comrades have to know each other before they fight together." She explained. "And since Lacey did remind me, we have to find out when all of you are free so we can teach you the basics of fighting."

"Wait… fighting?" Daisy peeped her brunette head out of Frost's hands.

"Yeah, a battle has fighting, idiot." Dane crossed his arms. "What day is it?"

"Sunday." Penny answered. "Tomorrow, you three have classes with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide." She pointed to the three Witwicky's.

"What day's do you Witwicky's have off, Dane?" Viper took a seat on an old crane.

"Wednsday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Dane stated and then saw the look of shock on my face. "What?"

"You guys only have three-day school-weeks?!" I was utterly shocked. I have five-day school-weeks; that's not fair.

"Well, unlike you, we have our teachers with us everyday. We learn just by being with them. And plus, we started learning at a very young age, we are way ahead on our studies than you are." Dane said in a very snotty attitude. "Schools are just so the kids get used to being around others so they aren't all confused and scared when they are all on their own. Us Witwicky's don't need that; we have each other and the Autobots."

Man, this guy never gives up, does he? And what does he mean that the Witwicky's don't need others? Everybody needs somebody other than family. Friends are very important in life. Geez, what have they been teaching this guy?

"Changing this lovely subject to something of more importance, now. "Viper grinned. "So, we'll meet here every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, right?"

"No, no, no. I have school on Wednesday, so I can't be here."

"Hmm…" Switchblade was now probably thinking of something… great. "Well, then the Witwicky kids will meet here on Wednesday without Jude. They will go into studying about the Decepticons more than Jude will." She was talking to herself more than anybody else.

"Sounds like an idea, to me." I smiled and stood up, preparing to go home… but then I remembered Lacey. "Crap, she still isn't awake."

Daisy was now out of Frost's arms and was now holding Lacey's hand. "Sissy, wake up, pwease… we need to go home." The little girl said and poked her sisters' stomach, causing the fabric of her shirt to go up a little.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's, what?" Dane asked and strolled over to where we were. "What's that?!"

There was… something weird on Lacey's belly. Daisy lifted the yellow fabric over her belly button and gasped. There were weird, black designs all over her stomach. It was very precise and, overall, very beautiful. There were swirls, curves, and loops; but it seemed to keep a pattern.

"What the hell?"

My gaze went to Dane's face- shock; Daisy's face- fascination. Then, to the Autobots. They didn't seem too pleased at what they saw, either.

"What is it?" I asked without thinking.

"It's obviously a cheap-ass tattoo that she probably paid ten bucks for, that's what!" Dane practically yelled. "Mom and Dad are gonna have my head."

"It's not a tattoo."

All of our heads turned to Frost. She had finally talked. She had… an accent; kind of a southern style.

Daisy nodded at her Autobots words. "That's what I was thinking." Whoa! Daisy just sounded a lot older than she really is. "Frost, you've seen this before, haven't you?"

The frosty blue Autobot nodded. "I've only seen it once, about seventeen years ago. It was the mark of the Key. The same key that the Decepticons are looking for."

"Then… Lacey is connected to the Key somehow?" Viper asked. She obviously didn't know anything about Lacey and the Key.

"Somehow. My prediction is that Lacey will lead us to the Key eventually." Frost explained.

Wait; now that I think about it, I really didn't know anything about this Key. And telling by the faces of Dane and Daisy, they didn't either. All Viper told me about the Key is that it controls weather humanity is doomed or not… well her words were, _'If the Decepticons get a hold of this Key, everything in your little world is down the drain. All the people in your society, wait, no, WORLD, is doomed!'_

"About seventeen years have passed since the Key actually touched Earth. I don't know why it chose Earth to be it's carrier, but it came here and, somehow, Lacey got caught up in this mess." Frost explained. "Lacey is probably the only one that will be able to work the Key."

"Does this 'Key' have a name?" Dane asked, sounding severely pissed off.

"The Key of Hemdew." Daisy stated and everybody started at her. "It's a weapon that can destroy anything its owner commands it to; doing the destruction without harming itself or the owner. But Hemdew has one flaw… it can control the owner if the person is too weak to control the Key's power."

Frost nodded.

"Okay, why is Daisy acting all smart?" Dane asked. "This isn't like her."

"That's Frost's ability." Switchblade answered. "I have the ability to communicate with Lacey through our minds; although, she doesn't know that part of it yet. She only thinks I can read her mind." She chuckled lightly. "Frost can transport information into Daisy's mind within a seconds. This helps us a lot since Daisy will have a hard time understanding what we're even saying, but she'll be able to understand everything Frost is transporting into her mind."

Okay, this is confusing. I didn't know Autobots had special 'abilities.' As far as I know, from what I heard, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and all the others didn't have these kinds of abilities. Maybe these Autobots are newer models? Okay, now I sound like I'm talking about cars… Ugg! They are, _basically_, cars!

"What about you, Viper?" I asked.

Viper grinned and stood up very straight. "Well, us two are also connected by our minds. I can tell what your emotions are and I can calm you. That can help a lot in battle when you're stressed and stuff." She was still grinning like she had won an award.

"That's lame." I stated and laughed as Viper's grin disappeared within a second.

Dane looked up at Penny. "How about you? What do you do?"

Penny had a nervous smile. "Umm… well… I don't know."

Silence.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, 'I don't know?'"

"Exactly what 'I don't know' means." Penny stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know, yet."

Everybody is getting off topic. I want to know more about Hemdew, the Key. Why was it even created to begin with? If it can destroy anything the person wielding it commands it to, then something must have wanted to create such a thing on purpose. It couldn't have been an accident. And why is Lacey caught up in all of this? She's only… seventeen…

Then, everything clicked in my head. Lacey is connected to Hemdew by-

"Jude?"

I looked over to see that Lacey was moving. Finally!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LACEY'S POINT OF VIEW-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My vision was all blurry when I opened my eyes. My head ached and my stomach growled. I can't remember what happen at all.

"Jude?" I could make out his figure next to me.

He turned and he instantly smiled with relief. He, and the others, was obviously worried about me.

"What happened?" I asked and sat up, rubbing my head.

"You passed out after yelling in pain, that's what." Dane answered. I looked over to him to see the relief on his face; although, he was trying play cool. He's such a loser sometimes.

I don't remember screaming, though. All I can recall is the intense pain that raged through my body. That horrible squeezing pain that happened almost every time I thought about the outcome of upcoming battle. I wasn't dieing was I?

I have Ratchet as a teacher tomorrow. I'll ask him since he _is_ the medic after all. He's sure to know something about this pain… but I'll have to use code or else he'll think something's wrong with me and tell Mother and Father. That's not what I need at the moment.

I was sure the pain was coming again when I felt something inside my gut. But… my stomach growled. The obvious sign of 'I'm hungry, now feed me of I'll eat your kidney.'

"Uhh…"

Jude laughed. "You're hungry. C'mon, I'll take ya to Burger King." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and brushed off my skirt.

"I guess I'll see you guys at the house." I waved to Dane and Daisy as Switchblade went to her giant robot form to her R8 Audi form.

We both hopped in and let Switchblade drive onto the main road.

"So… what happened when I was… out?" I asked, not really paying attention to anything but the passing scenery.

Jude explained about Frost and most of the subjects that were explained during my time of 'sleep.' He told me about our schedules to meet in the construction site and about Dane nearly exploding every time somebody spoke to him. He also told me about the Key of Hemdew…

Hemdew…

Why does that name seem so familiar?

"Lacey?"

I turned to see that we were already at the fast food restaurant. I sighed and opened the door. "I'll be back in a little bit, Switch." Her headlights blinked once.

I turned to almost run into Jude. "Sorry."

"C'mon, my treat." He smiled and led me into the almost deserted building. "What do you want?"

"Uhh, anything, I don't care." I responded and he told me to go find a seat.

I picked the booth that was next to the window that I could see Switchblade out of. I looked around and noticed that there were only a few people here, other than us. An elderly couple sat on the other side of the room, quietly chatting to themselves. They seemed very nice… kind of like John Keller. John was the U.S. Secretary of defense when my grandparents were teenagers. He died when I was young, but he was my best friend for a long time. He was quite old by then, but I always visited him at the nursing home everyday… until her died of old age… he was very old…

I sniffled and tried to keep my attention on something else. I noticed that there were a few teenaged boys not far from my booth. They were probably part of the gang that hung out around this area; I don't want to get involved with them. But, they were looking this way… great, just great. Jude, hurry up…

"Hey." Jude slid into the opposite side of the booth and smiled. He sat down the tray of food and handed me my soda and a straw.

I sighed in relief when the boys looked away with looks of disappointment on their faces. They obviously thought Jude and me was an… item. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What? Did I miss the joke here?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, no. I just thought about something funny, that's all." I smiled and reached for the unopened box on the tray. He had gotten me chicken nuggets, something I had told him I liked back when we were taking that boat ride earlier today. I smiled as the thought of him remembering.

"Hey, Lacey? Do you like tattoos?" He asked.

That's a weird question. I wonder why he'd ask that. "No, I think they're stupid and immature. I mean, who wants a picture on their bodies for the rest of their lives. When they get old and wrinkly, the 'beautiful butterfly' isn't going to look very pretty anymore. They're grandchildren are going to be like, 'Mamma! Grandma's vulture on her arm scares me!' Seriously, not gonna happen." I stopped nagging and bit into a nugget.

He was silent for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh along. I guess it was _kind of_ funny. But, why would he ask that kind of question? Unless… OH SHIT! My laughing stopped and I grabbed my stomach. When I passed out, my shirt must have lifted a little for everybody to see…_it_. I wish it'd go away.

He stopped laughing and started to eat his burger. I noticed we were out of ketchup, so I offered to go get more.

"He probably thinks I got a tattoo from some sleaze-bag on the street." I sighed and watched the red paste fill the container. "Great."

"Hey, babe." Said a rough voice behind me.

I turned to see those teenagers. There were two of them. One was really tall with black hair and various facial piercings. The other was shorter with dark brown hair and a dragon tattoo along the side of his face. They were both crossed armed and very intimidating.

"Umm… hi." I whispered and turned to walk the other way. My wrist was grabbed and they forced me back to my previous position.

"We were talking to you." The tattooed one said.

"Yeah, so don't just walk away. That's not polite." That tall one was really scary… I think he might eat me… or sit on me. But, either way, I lose.

"Well, you see, I have somebody waiting for me." I pointed to Jude and started to walk to the booth again.

"Is that wimp your boyfriend or something?"

What am I suppost to say now? Lie to them and say he is and, hopefully, get away. Or tell the truth and say he's a friend and… I don't even want to know what would happen.

"He's my boyfriend." I stated and started to walk, this time faster.

The taller one grabbed hold of my waist and lifted me off the ground. I screamed and tried to kick him, but it was no use. He was just _too_ big.

"Hey, let her go." I opened my eyes to see Jude, standing strong. "Now."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Blondie?" The short one asked.

'_Save me! Please, anybody. Save me before Jude gets hurt!'_ I kept saying in my mind. Then, as if she was answering my prayer, Switchblade plowed through the front of the building, along with Viper, whom I didn't know followed us here.

"Switchblade! Viper!" I yelled and struggled with the hold on me, still.

The two aliens transformed to their bigger forms. Great, who's going to pay for these damages? Not me, that's for sure.

"Let the girl go and leave the area." Switchblade's booming voice echoed.

"Immediately." Viper added and two cannons appeared on her arms. NO! Don't shoot!

The two teens were flabbergasted **(Hah, sorry, but that's a funny word)**. I was let go and my butt hit the ground hard enough for there to be a bruise later.

"W-w-wait! These t-two are… W-Witwicky's?" The short one stuttered. He obviously heard the stories about my family and the Autobots. I smiled, mentally.

"Let's get out of here!" The tall one said. That's the smartest thing that's come out of his mouth all night!

I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I looked over to see if the elderly couple was hurt, but it seemed like they didn't even know anything else was going on. They were still smiling and talking. This made me smile.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked as he wiped some ketchup off my cheek.

"Yeah. I could've handled them!" I smiled and punched Jude's arm, without making him blink. "No, I couldn't." I giggled.

He smiled. "Viper! Back to a car, now."

"You too, Switch."

They obeyed our orders and shrunk back into the vehicles I've come to love.

"Man, I love having an Autobot." Jude smirked as he led me outside to my car.

I nodded and then stopped my walking. "Hold on!" I bent don't to retrieve something and came back up with my box of chicken nuggets and a pack of fries.

"Eww, don't eat that." Jude laughed.

"Why? I'm hungry." I popped and nugget in my mouth and Jude 'Eww-ed.' "Hmm, dirt, yum." I smiled.

"You're nasty." He laughed and held open Switch's door for me. "I'll see ya… whenever we bump into each other, okay? I have to get home soon."

"Okay, bye." I waved and Switchblade started the engine and pulled out to the road. Then I forgot something and yelled out the window, "THANKS!" That was for the food and the help with those teens.

He waved back and Switch started towards home. "That was a very dangerous situation, Lacey."

"Don't even start." I said and leaned against the door. "I've had a rough day and I want to get home and take a nice, hot bath."

"Fine."

The rest of the ride was silent.

But, my mind started back up with the weird pattern on my stomach and this 'Key of Hemdew' that the others were talking about when I was passed out. Why did all of this seem so familiar? It was… weird.

But… something I knew… deep in my mind. I just have to figure out how to unlock these thoughts…

Hmm…

The Key of Hemdew, huh?

(A/N) Yay! Another chapter down, about… a lot more to go! Woohoo! Well, I'm glad to see so many Decepticons coming my way, but now I need a few more random Autobots that help with the fighting and stuff… they don't have owners or anything. Just a few more Decepticons, also.

The only reason why I added that little scene at the Burger King is because there hasn't been much action yet, so I wanted to give you guys a little for right now. There will be tons more to come, but not anything significant as of yet.

**If you guys want something seen in the next chapters, please tell me. Anything will give me ideas. If you guys want to see Jude's home life (which I'm going to show soon) or if you'd like to see Lacey's family more often, then just tell me. Also, tell me what you'd like to see by the END of this story; although, there WILL be a sequel. If you'd like to see Lacey and Jude become more than friends, maybe I'll put that in the story somewhere. If you'd like to see a person die, tell me and I'll consider it.**

**Please, let me know what you'd like me to type about! After all, the viewers are the greatest inspiration I've got at the moment. Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed so far! I love you guys to death and beyond!**

**This chapter goes out to: DaughterSkyVanny, varsitylove16, 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, HappyFarmer, and averybody who has favorited this story. Thanks, you guys are amazing!**

**Oh, and if you guys want a chance to see a preview of what's to come, tell me so. I'm going to create a quiz for you guys, and the person who gets the highest score gets a sneak peek of a part they request to see. But, I wont put the quiz on until next chapter, when people have actually said they want me to create this quiz.**

**Thanks a bunch! Cyber-hugs for the lot of ya!**

**Review.**

**~Until Next Time~**


	6. Voices and the Quiz

(A/N) Hey, I'm back in black! Seriously, I'm wearing black right now… Wow, tough crowd. Okay, well, I'd love to say a special thanks to 'varsitylove16' for her many reviews and help while I was under a bit of writer's block. Thanks, again!

**Okay, many of you might remember that quiz I talked about last time… or maybe you didn't even READ my authors note and don't have a clue on what I'm talking about… so, I'm going to repeat myself ONE last time. I'm going to have a quiz at the bottom of this chapter, and anybody who wants to take the quiz, puts it into their review or PM them to me. The person with the highest score on the quiz gets a sneak peek of his/her choice of this story. Once I score the quizzes, I'll PM the winner and ask them what sneak peek part they'd like to see. The different sneak peek choices will be sent to the winner once the scores are tallied up. But, PLEASE, if you win the sneak peek, don't brag to people or even mention the prize to any of the other readers. That wouldn't be fair.**

**I'd also like to mention that I'm taking requests from people! These requests are things that the readers want to see in the future of this story. Things like… oh, I don't know, maybe Daisy having a crush on a little boy. Or maybe even Dane having a secret girlfriend. I don't know! You're the readers and I'd like to know what you want to read about! I'll even consider killing somebody off if you want him/her to die. I'll put a poll on my page for that, though. But, not all of the requests are going to be accepted.**

**Well, without further ado, CHAPTER SIX OF 'It Runs in the Family'!**

**~Enjoy~**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself.

I was standing in my room, looking into my full-body mirror. Sure, everything about me was fine in anybody's eye. I looked like a normal teenaged girl. I had long, light brown hair and, almost, neon-green eyes. I had a few freckles on my nose and a tiny scar on the side of my neck from my first bike ride. I was the normal height for my age and, I guess, I had the curves of a teenaged girl.

But, something wasn't normal.

I lifted up my shirt to my bra line and sighed at the site. There were weird markings on my stomach and it was still growing. It was black and the pattern was created by swirls, curves, and loops. It was very pretty, sure, but it looked like a makeshift tattoo that I got off the street. And I couldn't show my parents, or they'll think I'm a delinquent.

And that's why I'm here at my house, alone. My parents went to our lake house for a few weeks, but I couldn't go because of these weird markings. I mean, I could've gone and just not go swimming, but that would be stupid and boring. So, I decided to stay home and spend some time with my Autobot friends and Jude. Sadly, Dane and Daisy would be back tonight. Dane and Daisy were at my Aunt Cathy's for a few hours; Dane couldn't go because he had a job and Daisy just didn't want to be the only kid there at the lake.

At the moment, it was just a few hours after my parents left, and I was still sitting in my room. I felt the need to look at the marking. So, here I am, Lacey Renee' Witwicky, standing in front of a mirror and looking at a 'tattoo' on my belly, and I didn't have a clue where it came from. Yeah, if only my ancestors could see me now.

I sighed and pulled my purple tank top down over my belt loops on my shorts. I combed my hair and looked in the mirror a final time before walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"_Strange occurrences are happening all over the globe."_

I turned around so fast I thought I gave myself whiplash. It was only the television. I sighed in relief and went to turn up the volume. There was a news anchor talking about… something.

"_Buildings in Mexico, Russia, and Japan have been smashed by what seems to be an Autobot. It's yet to be discovered what it was exactly; it's still an option for weather it's a Decepticon. But, this robot seems to be after something, because it has only destroyed buildings like museums, state house, and political capitals. But, all of these buildings have something in common, says one of Russia's political standing. These building all have at least one thing from outer space lying around. Rather it is moon rocks or space dust, each building has had something or another that doesn't belong to this world."_

What? An Autobot did this? I watched as some pictures of the used-to-be-buildings popped up on the TV.

"_We are unsure where this robot will head next, but some inside sources say that America is sure to be targeted soon enough. It is-"_

I turned off the television and sat on the leather chair. Something's not right. An Autobot would never do that… but a Decepticon would…

"Shit!"

They could be trying to find the Key of Hemdew without us even knowing they landed on Earth yet! I need to tell Switchblade A.S.A.P! But wait… Switchblade is somewhere with Viper right now. She didn't tell me where she was going, she just told me she'd be back later.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I just found out about evil Decepticons trying to find the Key of Hemdew that I'm suppose to protect… and I'm digging in the refrigerator like a normal teenager. Man, why was I chosen to be a Destined One? I don't even know where this Key of Hemdew is to protect it! I don't really know what it even does and why the Decepticons want it to begin with. This is SO stupid!

"_Lacey…"_

I jumped and hit my head on the shelf in the refrigerator. I turned, rubbing my head, looking for the source of the voice. It sounded female and like it was really close, but I saw nobody.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Who are you?" I slowly tiptoed out into the garage and saw nothing out of place. There were no cars here today and the garage doors were closed.

I also checked the front door, only finding it to have the deadbolt locked.

"What the…?" I scratched my head and went back to the kitchen to grab some cereal and some milk.

I sat down at the table to eat my Frosted Flakes when I heard that same voice again.

"_Call my name and you shall discover…"_

I choked on my cereal. "Who the hell's there?!"

"_Together, we can be as one again… as if we never left each other…"_

I got up and ran over to the phone to punch in Jude's number. I didn't have any other friends to call and my parents were hours away. And, plus, I found out that Jude only lived a few streets over from my house.

"_Hello?"_ Jude's voice rang through the other end of the phone.

I sighed in relief. "Hey, it's Lacey."

"_Oh, hey! What's up?"_

"Umm, are you busy?"

"_Not at the moment. Why?"_

"Could you come over? I'm hearing this really creepy voice in my house and I can't find out where it's coming from. I checked all the doors and windows and found that they are all locked." While saying this, I walked over to the front door and unlocked it for Jude.

"_I'll be over soon."_ He hung up the phone and I sighed as I hung up mine as well.

I walked into the kitchen, slowly. Nothing was in the room except my cereal that was sitting on the table, where I left it.

"_Find me, please, Lacey; I'm awful lonely…"_

I ignored the voice this time. I sat down at the table and took a few bits of the flakes.

"_Jeff and Catherine are keeping something from you… you're not who you really think you are…"_

My eyes shot wide open at that last sentence.

"_Are you sure they're your real parents? Do you even have parents?"_

"Leave me alone!" I yelled through the house and all I received was my echoing voice.

"_Your name isn't even Lacey…"_

"I said: LEAVE ME ALONE!" I repeated.

"_Call my name and you will discover who you really are…"_

I yelled again and again, but the voice kept saying things to me. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, but it was really close to where I was now standing. My hands were tangled in my hair and I was backing up, towards the living room.

I bumped into something and screamed.

"Lacey! It's just me!" Said the 'thing' I ran into. I turned around to see Jude's messy blonde hair and his familiar face.

"Jude!" I smiled and hugged him in relief that I wasn't alone with this voice.

"_Why would you call for 'protection' when you can protect yourself? After all, you are the great-"_

"SHUT UP!" I cut off the voices' sentence, not wanting to hear anything else it was going to say.

Jude looked at me with a confused face. "I… didn't say anything."

"Not you, Jude. That 'evil' voice!"

"What voice?"

My eyes widened and the voice started to laugh and say things again. I was the only one who could hear it? Am I going crazy? What's happening?

"N-… nothing. Never mind." I looked down at the ground and sighed, walking into the kitchen.

But when I walked into the room, I saw something. A _person_… a _girl_ to be exact, was twirling around in the middle of my kitchen. She was about my height and had short, curly, red hair. She wore a simple black dress and she didn't bare any shoes, but she did have black and white ribbons tied around her ankles, wrists, and a few around her neck. She was very beautiful.

"_You aren't Lacey Renee' Witwicky… you are-"_

"Lacey! Are you okay?" Jude asked and walked into the kitchen, not noticing the girl that was twirling in my kitchen.

"_Hehe!"_ The girl giggled and twirled her dress one last time before vanishing within thin air. Ah-ha! I was imagining it! I was probably just hallucinating the whole thing because of that sushi I ate last night. Why didn't I think of that?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I blinked a few times and looked up to see Jude's worried face.

"You don't have a fever, it seems. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" I waved his hand away and walked over to where the hallucination was. I guess it really wasn't real after all. Hmm… I must have stayed up late last night or something.

"So what were you saying about weird voices?"

I turned to see Jude smiling, sitting on my kitchen table. "I think I ate some rotten sushi last night." I laughed.

"Ahh, I see." He laughed along. "So, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Well, my family went to our lake house, so I'm pretty much free for the rest of the week. And since Dane and the little Twerp are gone, Switchblade called off the meetings until they get back. Something about not wanting us to get 'ahead' of them… or something."

"Why didn't you go, too?"

"Umm… I didn't feel like swimming, that's all." I grinned nervously. Even though I knew Jude saw the weird black designs on my belly, I wasn't about to tell him myself.

I had talked to Ratchet about weird designs on body parts, but he didn't have any information. I had to keep my belly well hidden; I was burning under that sweater while talking to the medic Autobot. Ratchet had asked why I wanted information about this, but I just laughed and said that it was something I read in a book and that I was just wondering if it was true or not. So… I guess he couldn't give me the answers I need.

"Lacey?" I blinked and saw Jude waving his hand in front of my face. "Hey, stop spacing out on me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I sighed.

"Yeah, well, I have to help my mom with something. I told her I'd be right back, so I'll come over later, okay?" He smiled and stood to leave.

"Yeah, bye." I waved.

And now… I was alone again.

"_You're never alone…"_

I sighed and turned to see the redheaded girl smiling at me. She was almost see-through. It was kind of creepy, kind of like a hologram.

"What's your name, anyways? If I'm gonna keep seeing you all the time, you better have a name." I sighed and sat down in a kitchen chair.

She giggled. _"I have many names, but my human name is Marcia."_

"Human name?"

"_Like your human name is Lacey, mine is Marcia. Everybody has a human name, right?"_

"Yeah, everybody has a name. You seem pretty human-like, so why do you have other name?"

"_I'm not human. Actually, I'm not who I really am without my other half."_ Her cheerful face turned into a frown.

"Your other half?" Okay, was I really talking to my own hallucination? "What happened to her?" I was just guessing it was female.

Her face was kind of gloomy now. _"We were both made to be a single machine. We were together for thousands of years… but something happened and we were separated. Right when we were separated, she was sent to a different planet. I'm only here because I tracked her life-source to this blue planet you call Earth."_

Right now, I'm actually starting to believe this isn't a hallucination. But, I still have my doubts. "What planet were you and your other half from?"

Her face then turned into a grin. _"Lonvota. It's a tiny orange and purple planet in the galaxy of Netupo."_ She was pointing in different directions as if she was giving me directions on how to get to her house. _"It's a very lovely planet. Lonvota is the Machinery planet. We build lots of technology… like me!"_

"So… what are you exactly?"

"_I'm a part of a weapon… sadly. I hate all the blood me and my other half have caused…"_ Marcia looked as if she was going to cry at any second. So, I tried to lighten the mood. I really didn't want to deal with a crying imaginary… buddy.

"So… what is your other half's name?"

Her face turned into one of somebody in a candy shop for the first time. _"Human or Lonvota?" _I shrugged and told her both. _"As human, I'm Marcia… but I'm not obligated to tell you hers… but on Lonvota, my name was Phonanole and hers was Cyillion. We were made to be sisters… but we didn't look much alike."_

"What'd she look like?" I rested my head in my hands. Well, this was passing time. So, I couldn't argue, I guess. "I bet she was pretty, like you." I smiled when I saw her blush.

"_I'm not pretty! Oh, but my sister was! She had the prettiest hair in all of Lonvota. It was a rich brown and it drug on the ground, almost like a cape. But, near her butt, her hair turns into perfectly circular curls that last until her hair touches the ground, then it flows off straight. Her eyes were the same shade as mine, though. That was the only thing we had in common. She was taller than me, which got on my nerves. OH! And she had more curves than me!"_

Wow, this girl could talk. Even if she is all in my mind, she could ramble off things almost as fast as I could. If she was in my mind, then I have an overactive imagination.

"_I really miss Cyillion…"_

She looked like she was going to cry again, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, maybe I could help you find her, okay?"

Marcia looked at me with confused eyes and giggled. _"No, it's okay. I already know where she is, but her memory is locked up inside of her. But, you reminded me of somebody I once knew, so I decided to stop by and talk. I know I can trust a Chosen One! Hehe!"_ Her eyes then got a bit darker as she said the next sentence._ "And to warn you that something bad is going to happen to you soon…"_

"What is?"

"_I'm not obligated to say anything… sorry."_

"Oh, sorry I asked." I sighed and turned to look at the clock. I turned back around to say something to Marcia… but she was gone. Just like before… "Marcia? Umm.. Phonanole… or however you pronounce that."

No response.

But, I heard something outside in the backyard. It was loud and I started to backup. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, where I shut my curtains and dimmed the lights. I wasn't sure what was outside, but I didn't want it to find me.

"_Don't let them find you…"_

I turned to see Marcia by my window, opening up the curtains. She was giggling.

"Hey! Don't open those!"

"_Don't tell them anything…"_

I nodded and told her to close the blinds. But, she wouldn't listen.

"_Be careful…"_

"Marcia, _you_ be careful!"

Her hidden face shot up and she stared at me with her confused, green eyes.

Then, it hit me… she's never had anybody care about her since her other-half/sister left. "Marcia, if your sister knew you were doing something dangerous, what would she say?"

She smiled and answered, _"She'd tell me that I need to be more careful and not do anything that would endanger my life, of course. But, she'd protect me."_ She then stopped giggling and shot me a glare. _"Now, hide and don't let anybody find you! Not even the ones you trust most…"_

Then, she disappeared again.

She disappeared just as the wall with my window collapsed inward. I shielded my face from the blow as remains of my wall flew past my head. The blow was so powerful it knocked me off my feet. I shrunk into my closet once I got up from the ground. I closed the door and peered through the hole in the door. My breathing quickened and my heart was pounding in my ears.

"There's nobody here, Boss."

My eyes shot up and looked out of the hole to see three robots at my now-destroyed wall. I couldn't tell what they looked like, just that they looked sort of familiar in a way.

"What do you mean 'there's nobody here?' That girl has to be up here! I heard her talking to somebody."

"Well, take a look for yourself, nobody is in the room."

"It might have been a radio or something."

"Yeah, Boss, a radio."

I heard a clunk of metal and I thought it might have been by one of them hitting another. I backed away from the hole and shriveled into the farthest corner. I could still hear them talking, but zoned out the noises so I could calm down. I had to get out of here without being noticed. Marcia seemed to be concerned, so something horrible must happen if I get caught.

Then, my brain clicked. I turned around and opened the latch to my secret cabinet. I used to play in here when I was a little girl, and it was well hidden. There was a winding tunnel/slide that led to the cellar, which led into the yard. It used to be an escape route; it's actually coming in handy, now.

I hopped into the tunnel and pushed myself off and I slid down. It took a few moments for me to hit the cold, hard cellar ground. I stood and brushed myself off. There was nothing here except some old blankets and some emergency food packets. I crept to the door that led outside.

"Let's hope they don't notice a girl running for her life." I whispered to myself when I remembered that the door led to the backyard.

I opened the door and silently crept alongside one of the robots feet. They were obviously Decepticons. I guess they really were on Earth without us noticing. When I was a little farther, I just full out ran for it. I didn't care who saw me or what they thought; I just wanted to get away.

"Run, just run until you think you're done running…"

Without me noticing at first, Marcia was next to me, running alongside me. But, she seemed different. She was… more visible? I don't know how to put it, but she seemed more human. Her voice didn't have that scratchy feeling as it did earlier, either. Her clothes were even different, and her hair wasn't curly anymore.

"Marcia?"

"I have to run with you. They're after the both of us!"

I nodded and turned into an alley. We both ran past dumpsters and trashcans, maybe even a homeless person. I wasn't sure if we were even being followed, but Marcia said that I had to keep running until I think I'm done, and my gut said to keep going… just a little further.

"Lacey?" Marcia asked when I stopped suddenly in front of a random door that was located in the alley. "What's the matter? Is something inside?"

"I don't know; I've never been here before." I looked at the big, heavy metal door. Something was strange about it, but I didn't know how. Something was drawing me near. This alley was only a few blocks away from my house and I'm sure that it wasn't something that belonged to any factories, because this alley was part of an orphanage years ago. As far as I know, this part of the alley (the side of the building with the door) was unoccupied.

"Are you drawn to it?"

I turned to see Marcia looking very serious. She walked up to the door when I said 'yes.' She placed her hand on the door, sighed and then smiled.

"Let's go in!" She said in a cheery voice and started to heave the heavy door open.

"Hey, hey, hey! What if something bad is in it? Like, maybe, another Decepticon?" I said, flailing my arms around me in an Anime-like motion. Man, I must look so retarded right now; it's not even funny.

Marcia sighed and turned to me, still with a smile on her face. "Lacey, you said you were drawn to it. If that's the case, then it's part of your destiny." She then started to open the door, again.

"Really? Are we really going to get into this whole destiny, shit?" I asked and went to help the redhead. There was no arguing with this girl, was there?

She nodded and was flung on the ground when the door stopped opening. "I guess that's as far as it's moving, huh?" She giggled and brushed off her clothes.

"Yeah, but it's wide enough for us to get into." I squeezed into the small opening and looked around. It wasn't dark because of the windows that were at the top of the walls. But, it looked just like a hang out of some-sort. There were a few worn out chairs and coaches; a few beanbags, and a flat screen TV that looked awfully new. There was a mini fridge and a lot of computers and… technology.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting this." Marcia said, jumping up and down on the coach. "This place is obliviously being used my someone, huh?"

"Yeah, so stop jumping on their things!"

"Party-pooper!" She stuck her pink tongue out as she flopped onto the carpeted floor.

I started to walk around and look at all the new-looking items that were stashed in this 'abandoned' orphanage. Well, it didn't look like an orphanage anymore, that's for sure. It looked more like… a large college dorm or something.

"HEY!"

I was so startled by the unfamiliar, female voice that I tripped over a few computer cords and landed right on top of Marcia, who was crawling around the ground like a cat.

"Ouch…" I heard the redhead under me say with dizziness.

I opened my eyes to see a pair… no, TWO pairs of feet standing in front of me. Hmm, one of them had good taste (they were wearing green converse), but this is not the time for fashion talks.

"Get… off… can't… breath…"

"Oh, sorry, Marcia! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I kept saying as I got off of my little redheaded friend. Well, I guess she wasn't in my imagination after all.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was a male voice. So, one was female and the other was male- probably some horny teenagers or something.

I slowly stood up and helped the dizzy Marcia up, also. "I'm Lacey Witwicky, and this is Marcia… uhhh…"

"Jones." Marcia softly said and shot her hand out for them to shake it.

"You didn't answer my other question: what are you doing here?" The male asked with a stern voice.

I glanced at the two voices and almost gasped at their beauty. The girl was only about 5 feet and had bubblegum pink hair with purple and maroon highlights. Her hair was bunched up at the top of her head to form a ponytail. He eyes were a bright, unnatural red color; probably contacts.

The boy was more… normal looking. He had long-ish black hair and brown eyes. He was tall… like, really tall and skinny. He face was stern as he look down at Marcia and I.

Marcia looked up at the two and then grinned. She obviously knew something I didn't. "We… accidently stumbled in here. Lacey, here, told me she thought it was abandoned… but, obviously, you have found it and… decked it out." She smiled again. "And you are?"

The male huffed and turned his back on us, while the pink-haired girl giggled and shook out hands while rambling off their names. "My name is Molly and this is my friend Craig."

"Knew it."

I turned to see Marcia laughing like crazy. Molly and Craig looked at her strange, also.

"What's so funny, Marcia?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The redhead stopped her laughing and smiled at the other teens. "I know these two." She pointed to Molly and Craig.

"How, I thought you just arrived here from… your what-cha-ma-call-it planet."

"Exactly." She gave me a devilish grin. "They are machines… just like me and my sister."

I turned to Molly and Craig and saw their faces of shock. Then, they smiled. "So… the famous Phonanole of Lonvota, sister to the great Cyillion, has finally arrived on Earth." Craig smiled. "Just in time for the battle, eh?"

"Yup, wouldn't miss it for anything. Plus, I know where my sister is now."

"Cyillion?!?" Molly gasped. "You finally found her?!"

Marcia nodded.

"So… what brings you two here… Monalia and Gezard?"

Molly and Craig smiled at those… names? Geez, what the heck was happening? First I was running from the Decepticons who destroyed my house, now I'm here with Marcia and two other people that she somehow knows. Hmm, they're going to have to explain some things.

**(A/N) Hmm… finally done with this one. Well, I finally saw Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. It. Was. AMAZING! But, just pretend that never happened, because a lot of things in this story is changed and stuff, and I don't feel like changing stuff.**

**Well, who wants that quiz now? Yeah, I know you all do! :)**

**WARNING! This is a guessing game about the author, me, and for every right answer you get, your score increases and gives you a better chance at winning.**

**Good luck to the lot of ya.**

**1. What is my age?**

**2. What is my favorite color?**

**3. What is my favorite animal?**

**4. How many siblings do I have?**

**5. What is my favorite food?**

**6. Do I play sports?**

**7. Do I like rap music?**

**8. What state do I live in (United States)?**

**9. Do I have straight hair?**

**10. What color are my eyes?**

**BONUS QUESTION (Optional)- Am I a blonde?**

Okay, so that is the quiz. Send in your answers (labeled with the numbers) in a PM or review. This quiz will only last for a week and a half and the sneak peek may take a while for it to be written (and it will only be a short sneak peek). Once the scores are tallied up, I will PM the winner the choices for the sneak peek.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
